


Falling In Love With You

by Twisted_Time



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Actually Two Cases in this Fic, Case Fic, I Don't Know How to use this site, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Slight Depictions of Violence But It's a Case Fic What Do You expect?, Snow, The Angst Comes in Around Chapter 6-7 and Pertains to Diana Reid.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Time/pseuds/Twisted_Time
Summary: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were as close as any other member of their team. They were formed as a family structure would be, except for they hunted psychos instead of going to dinner every night.Sorry I suck as descriptions! I promise that it is worth the read!Disclaimer- I do not own criminal minds.-- Also, this was previously posted on my Wattpad account (Twisted_Time) so it's not stolen--





	1. Chapter One

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were as close as any other member of their team. They were formed as a family structure would be, except for they hunted psychos instead of going to dinner every night.

The team had just finished a case and were walking into the BAU in Quantico. Penelope Garcia was waiting for them, holding glasses filled with wine.

"I'm so sorry the case didn't turn out, so I decided that maybe we could forget our sorrows in wine?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm in." Emily Prentiss spoke, walking up and taking one of the seven glasses.

David Rossi followed suit and picked up one of the purplish-red drinks." To our sorrows."

"I'm sorry I've got-" Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner.

"Paperwork to do." Derek, Emily, David, and Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau said in unison.

"What about you, Pretty Boy?" Derek asked while taking another drink and sitting down

Dr. Spencer Reid fumbled with his satchel strap and looked at the ground, trying to find an excuse. "I was going to go to my house and sleep, actually."Spencer wasn't really a wine drinker, or a drinker at all. The last time he had a drink he had a hangover for a week. "If any of you need a ride home, please contact me."

Penelope grinned and said, "Oh, we sure will contact you."

So Spencer left, getting into his car and driving to his apartment and going to bed.

Aaron was in his office, doing the paperwork for their last case, and moving onto the other ones as well. He kept doing this late into the night, then early into the morning.

Jennifer and the rest drank well into the night. Eventually she went into her office and started to figure out what the next case could be. Emily went home, muttering something about 'Sergio'.

David, being the most somber, took both Derek and Penelope home seeing as the only thing keeping them up was each other.

So the night passed, morning came much too quickly for the rest of the team. When Jennifer came into the BAU to find that there was a case involving a missing family in Lusk,Wyoming. So, she told Hotch what was going on and to call the rest of the team.

Spencer was the first one there, seeing as he didn't have anything to drink. However, this was the complete opposite for Emily and Penelope. Both came into the briefing room with sunglasses adorned with massive headaches.

"Okay, we have a case in Lusk, Wyoming where a family of four were taken. This is the Huff family, two parents and two boys- twins- age fourteen. They were taken four hours ago, from their home." JJ reported.

"Huff family? That's a weird name." Derek asked.

"It's a German surname. How do we know that they were taken and didn't just leave without telling anyone?"Spencer questioned.

"They were reported missing after the neighbors heard gunshots. In the same area the Schneider family was taken three weeks ago. They were found a week ago with their intestines pulled out of their bodies and put on themselves."

"Couldn't that have waited for the plane to tell them that?" Garcia grimised.

"Schneider is another German name. Did both families get into the country legally?"

"Yes, though it was thought that in the Germany the Schneiders had bounties on their heads for selling knock-off brands for a lot of money. Also for evading the police over there." JJ spoke, putting the wanted posters on screen.

"What about the Huff family?" Derek asked.

"Let me check... no, they are as clean as a whistle." Garcia reported, looking up from her laptop screen.

"So that's not a motive." Emily said.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch informed, gathering the case files. So everyone scattered, finding their go bags."Garcia, you're staying here." was what Hotchner said to Garcia as they started to leave.

"Okay. I really don't like flying with you guys anyway. You almost always talk about plane crashes." Garcia spoke as she instead grabbed her laptop and walked over to the elevator as the team went in."Be safe..." Every time they left her, Garcia was terrified that they'd be hurt and she would never see them again.

"You too, babygirl." Derek said as the doors closed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short one.

As they were on the plane they talked some more.

"Reid, what are the demographics of Lusk?" Hotch asked.

"1,578 people live there, their is a total of 2.07 square miles and there is no major bodies of water. It was founded in July 1886 by one Frank S. Lusk, who named the town in order to keep a legacy. Cattle ranching is-"

"That's enough. When we land Derek and Spencer go to the M.E. (medical examiner). David and Emily go to the crime scene. JJ and I will go to the police station." Hotch informed.

"Hello lovelies, I come bearing bad news. The Huff family's residence have received a finger and a note demanding that the police force to send $15,000 to an abandoned building for the said residents to live." Penelope hesitated before adding, "and I believe that the police are going to deliver."

"They can't do that. Be sure to get that through to the police,JJ. Penelope, tell them not to make contact until we get there." Hotch spoke, alarmed.

"Got it. Speak to you later, my fellow allies! Garcia Out!" the line went dead.

"Do we want a press conference?"JJ asked to her team.

"Not yet, but try to keep this out of the media. Be prepared in case we do need a press conference." Hotch said.

"Both families are German and have children. However the Schneider family has one girl and one boy, two years apart. The Huff family has two twin boys who are only minutes apart. They both live in the same neighborhood, but we don't know where they worked or if they cross over in Germany. I'll ask Garcia to check that out when we land. Statistically speaking, the kidnapper is most likely a male, but we can't cross out that it's a female yet." Spencer said this timidly, briefing the team before they landed.

"Buckle up- we're landing." Hotch said. The team all scrambled to get into their seats and put on their safety belts.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Derek and Spencer were at the medical examiner's seeing if any other evidence was discovered.

"Well, they more than likely used a knife- stainless steel- and they did make a mess of the bodies." Dr. Jenny spoke.

"What do you mean by mess?" Derek asked.

Spencer was looking closely at the body, but at Derek's words he perked up a bit.

"You see, not only did they slice the stomach open and pull out the intestines, but it's almost as if whoever did this stuck their hand into the body and messed up the lungs, ribs,and heart. This was done perimortom. Poor people."Dr. Jenny indicated how the unsub might have done this.

"Is there any indication of rape?" Spencer asked.

"No, though on the boy- the younger one- there was hesitation marks."

"Okay, if you find anything else please contact us." Derek handed her a card.

"I will." Dr. Jenny showed them the way out, removing her surgical gloves on the way.

Later that day they were at the hotel. Spencer had come up with a geographical profile, and they called Garcia for the back ground checks.

Spencer had taken a shower when he walked out and was about to get his clothes, when he saw something he'd never thought he would see. Derek Morgan was undressing in front of him, back towards the two-way mirror. Spencer stood there for about two minutes, but as soon as he saw Derek reach for his undergarment, Spencer snapped out of his trance-like state and turned his back to the mirror. His face burned a bright red. While Spencer knew that the right thing to do would be to ask for another room, he clearly knew how embarrassing it would be because he had watched Derek undress before saying anything.

So instead of asking for a change, Spencer grabbed his clothes, walked into his bathroom, and got dressed. Once he was done in the bathroom, he walked into his room and was relieved to find Derek wasn't in his line of sight. The one thing Spencer wanted to avoid bringing his personal life to the workplace, but it couldn't be avoided. Spencer had figured out he was pansexual a long time ago, before Mauve and even before Lila Archer. So as time went on, it wasn't a surprise that he became interested with someone on the team. However, when he first admitted to himself that he had feelings for Derek, he was alarmed. Simply because he thought that Derek can see right through him.

Now, this was happening. There wasn't much left to his imagination anymore, but the fact he had figured this out on a  _case_  made it somehow worse. Processing this information made him lose sleep, so instead he shoveled down facts on top of this in order to be able to get this case over with. It was almost Christmas, and he didn't want to be awkward around Derek at the Christmas party he had to throw this year. See, the team took turns with throwing holiday parties at each others houses, and this year Christmas was his turn.

The next day, the second of the case, JJ stormed into the lounge where the team was going to meet before heading to the police station.

"Hotch, look at this." She pressed play on the media coverage, and also held a newspaper up. Both showed the images and the headline of 'Nazis Capturer: innocent or guilty?' "The media is saying that the unsub is killing Nazis and are doing the world 'Justice'". We need to hold a press conference."

Then the phone went off in Derek's pocket. "Hey babygirl,what you got? Wait, I'll put you on speaker."

"Turns out that the Schneider and Huff families have something in common. Not only were they in the news and newspaper-"

"We already know that, Garcia" JJ said dryly.

"- but the kids knew each other very well. So well that the kids went to the same school. Don't interrupt me yet, there's more. They knew each other so well that Julia and Waldo Schneider got a restraining order against Markus and Günther Huff from their daughter Melitta Schneider. They said it was because they had got into a nasty fight, but no police or hospital records support it." Garcia got more and more energetic as she said each sentence.

"Thank you babygirl." Derek said as he shut the phone off.

That's another thing Spencer had questions about. He knew Kevin and Garcia were together, yet Derek always called her his 'babygirl' and other pet names.

"I'll go to the police station and talk about the media coverage. We need to give a profile." JJ stated.

They gave the profile: White male, mid forties who had severe abandonment issues. He wouldn't have a wife or kids, but is probably seeing himself as the father to the families. He speaks German, may not know English.

JJ gave the police a lecture on how important it was to keep the media aware of this, but listen to what they ask next time before going public.

So another day had passed and now the team went back to the hotel rooms. Spencer really did know he should tell Derek, but he really did like the view he got. So when he walked into his room, satchel on side, case in a briefcase, he immediately go into the shower as to not see Derek undress, because to be honest he might not be able to look away this time.

The next morning, five days to Christmas, they went to the police station to find the police ready to go out - weapons in arms.

"Fill us in." Hotch demanded to the head chief, hard stare on face.

"We got an anonymous tip that said the person saw the unsub and the Huff family go into a building down on South Irena Avenue and West Hill. So you going or are the big shots going to run on home?" Lance, the head chief spoke in a challenging tone.

"Thank you but this isn't a  _game._ You cannot  _challenge_  us. We are coming with you because we have to do paperwork on the case." Hotchner said this almost threatening, while the team got ready.


	4. Chapter Four

So they caught the unsub and the Huff family got back almost physically scarred.

Now it was almost Christmas time and Spencer was cleaning his house. Unknown to him, however, was the fact that he dropped his book out of his satchel at the BAU. However, Derek had picked it up and was now outside Spencer's' door. He was let in by the apartment's owner, who had walked Derek up the stairs and opened said door.

"Thank you, ma'am." Derek spoke, smiling at the old lady.  
"No problem deary. Any friend of Spencers' is a friend of mine!" She exclaimed  while walking back down the stairs.

Derek didn't hear any acknowledgment that Spencer knew he was there. As a matter of fact, the only sound that Derek heard was of a broom moving against Spencers' kitchen tiles. Book in hand, Derek walked into the doorway of the kitchen and what a sight he saw. Spencer Reid, who had an eidetic memory, an IQ of 187 and could read on average 20,000 words per minute, was dancing around while wearing headphones. Derek was not sure how to act, but he most definitely should not be watching as his college stood there shaking his hips to whatever beat he was listening to- and enjoy it. Derek Morgan, who came onto any woman available, should under no circumstances be leaning against the wooden doorframe of Spencer Reid's kitchen and watch him dance in a way that he never thought he could. He, Derek Morgan, would never think that he'd have to worry about his own sexuality. He was a proud bisexual, until anyone asked.

So, when Derek continued to watch Spencer clean and leaned against Spencer's doorframe, book in hand forgotten, when Spencer himself turned around to get the broom's scoop- they both turned red. Finally Spencer took out his headphones and couldn't speak, Derek was surprised to hear his own voice.

"You-you left this at work." He spoke neutrally, and held up the book awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, you can set that on the couch. How-How long have you been standing there?" Spencer asked, heart racing in his chest. He was worried he might be having a heart attack, but when he moved to follow Derek to the couch that thought disintegrated- like his dignity.

"Um, maybe five minutes? Nice dance moves by the way- I've never seen you dance like that." Derek didn't mean to sound cocky- but he had been trying to sound normal, calm.

"Yeah, I don't normally dance in public- that's why you've never seen me dance. Um, I can dance better than that, but, uh, I was cleaning for the Christmas party this year. You know, because it's my turn to hold it this year. I didn't mean for you, or anybody else, to see me like that- I'm so sorry."Spencer rambled on.

"Oh, it's your turn to host the Christmas party? You want help cleaning, or maybe cooking? You know, I'm already here so I might as well help." Derek was trying to get back to regular talking.

"Uh, sure. You can either vacuum or make food- eithers fine. Though I wouldn't know what to make. We never really had Christmas with mom's episodes and everything." Spencer shrugged his shoulders and put his book where it belonged.

"Okay, I'll handle the food then." Derek said, heading back to the kitchen.

So Derek got to work in the kitchen, only asking Spencer every now and again where stuff was. Spencer set to work vacuuming. However, Spencer was almost done and Derek wasn't even close so he knew eventually he'd have to talk to him within the next few hours. Spencer wasn't looking forward to it, the thing that made it worse was the fact that Derek had  _watched_  him. Just like he did at the Hotel. Plus every time he even  _thought about_  either of those things he went bright red. So, Spencer dragged out the chore.

When Spencer was done, inevitably, he frantically searched for something else to do besides seeing Derek. However, when the time came he entered the kitchen looking anywhere but at the man he had fallen for. He asked if Derek needed any help. Though Spencer was hoping he would say no, a small voice in his head was hoping he would say yes. And Derek did, seeing as he was making the Christmas dinner at a colleague's own house for himself and six more people.

Normally Spencer wouldn't even go to these holiday dinners, and instead went to see his mother in Vegas. But apparently not this year, as Hotch told him that he was hosting the event this year.

"Hey, can you make the bread? I know most people just buy the rolls, but this would be special."

Spencer made no indication of moving. Normally he ate simple stuff, nothing like bread even crossed his mind with cooking or baking.

"Well, you see, I don't know how to make bread." He got quieter and quieter, not liking that he was admitting to something he couldn't do.

"Pretty Boy, just follow these instructions. If you don't understand or think you're doing something wrong, just ask me and I'll help you out." Derek spoke with a smile.

Spencer thought he was making the bread right, until he read about kneading the dough.

"Um, Derek, how do you knead dough?"

Derek felt his face go red and then flush before he turned toward his college.

"Uh, you just go like this." Derek demonstrated, putting the palm of his hand on the blob of dough, and taking his other hand and pushing forward slowly, pulling back slightly on it.

"Um, so like this?" Spencer laid his hands flat then pushed down on the dough, practically slapping it flat.

"No, it's something like.. this."Derek carefully got on the side and behind Spencer, putting his hands atop of Spencers'. Then he carefully pushed both of their hands forward, showing him how to knead the dough correctly. Derek could feel his heart beating fast. However, Derek could also feel Spencers' breath hitch when he started to move both of their hands, getting closer to Spencer the further he went.

Spencer could feel Dereks' breath on the back of his neck, and feel how strong the other was when he moved their hands. He did not realize, however, that his breath actually _hitched in the back of his throat._ So, when Derek took his hands back to himself and asked if Spencer had gotten the hang of it, as an answer he got silence.

"Listen Spencer, I'm sorry if I got to close or overstepped my boundaries, You could-should- have stopped me if you were getting uncomfortable. I'm, sorry. I'm probably intruding- just thought I'd give you your book and instead I'm helping you make dinner. I should probably go." Derek started to head for the archway where the kitchen met the living room- to the door.

"No! er, I mean it was fine. I'm sorry, my voice just hid from me. Plus I really like the help. Please don't leave." Spencer suddenly felt as if being alone was the worst thing in the world, even though normally he couldn't wait to go home and be alone.

"Okay. Sorry but when you didn't answer me I thought-"

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one making this awkward." Spencer smiled and went back to kneading the dough, and Derek slowly walked over to the station he was at before.

So that was how it was for a few minutes.

"Hey, um Derek?" Spencers' voice was soft.

"Yeah?"  
"You want to put on music or would you prefer not to?"

"I'd like it if we did, actually. Maybe you could teach me some moves?" Derek said, trying to lighten the mood. However, when he looked over to Spencer and saw how bright red his face was, Derek only lightly chuckled at his friend's (?) face. Only deep down inside, that face would always be inscribed in his brain. He also knew that a piece of his heart became soft and made a special place for Spencer inside itself.

"So, what genre do you want to listen to?" Spencer questioned as he took his phone out and plugged in the speakers.

"How about pop? Oh, right. You prefer Mozart." Derek said this to challenge his 'friend' to listen to said genere.

"I'll have you know that I enjoy a wide variety of music." Spencer declared as he turned on Pandora and selected pop music.

The atmosphere changed from awkward to comfortable for the two men who stood in the kitchen. Derek was thinking about who, or rather  _what,_  Spencer was to him. Acquaintances? Friends? Colleagues? Someone special? He settled on saying that Spencer was his colleague and friend, though a small portion on Derek's heart yearned to be more than just friends. And he thought that would be okay. Nice even.

The man who stood not even three feet away from Derek was wondering about the party. What should he tell his mother? Spencer knew that his mom probably wouldn't notice if he was even present there, but to Spencer spending Christmas with his mother was important. He always got her something, like a photo album that was full of photos of important moments in his life or in theirs. The moments that were important to him had a long explanation that was explained in great detail. Sometimes he got her other things too, like a notebook she could write in, or something for her room- a pillow, stuffed animals (mostly those that were in Spencer's room from when he was really young), last year he got her a new chain for her necklace. This year Spencer had planned on giving her a few of the old books she would read to him. Then he started to think about how happy she was when he told her about his team. Oh how long it had been since they were with each other and not on a case. Then Spencer remembered the incidents earlier. Derek caught him dancing and  _watched._  How he had seen Derek down till his boxers. He went fire-hydrant red and started to try and clear his head, focusing on cooking.

What Spencer, nor Derek to tell the truth, noticed that Derek himself had started to quietly sing along to the music. So there they were, cooking for a few hours with Derek quietly singing, and Spencer joining him a few times. When they were done they went to sit down on Spencers' couch.

"Derek."

"Yeah?"

"It's almost two in the morning. Do you just want to stay here till morning?"

"Sure, Pretty Boy. Where you want me to sleep?"

"Um, there's no spare room... I turned it into a library... so you could sleep in mine and I'll take the couch."

Derek, feeling guilty tried to insist on sleeping on the couch, but Spencer kept insisting that Derek wouldn't. "It's either I sleep on the couch or we sleep in your room together." Derek didn't notice how wrong it sounded until it came out. It wasn't like he was ashamed or mad about it, because he truly believed Spencer didn't like him in that way.

"Okay then. Let's go to my room." Spencer also thought the other had meant it in the innocent way, because he was sure Derek didn't like him either.

So they both went into the bedroom, each taking turns in the bathroom and weary unaware what the other meant by it. When they first got into bed, they stayed on either side of it, neither getting much of a blanket. However, it was winter and snowing outside, so it was freezing. Spencer was the first to give in, and he scooted to the middle while wrapping himself in his section of the blanket. His back was to Derek, afraid of how he was going to respond. So, to say Spencer was surprised when he felt someone hugging him from behind was an understatement. As the night went on, both fell asleep- together.


	5. Chapter Five

Derek was the first one awake, however, the positioning the two were in was... interesting. Spencer had turned toward him and both were hugging each other. There legs were mixed, and Spencer was nuzzling into Derek's chest, still sleeping. So, what did Derek do? He simply put his head atop of Spencer's and breathed in his friends' scent. Derek stayed like that for twenty minutes, not wanting to test his luck. So he carefully unwrapped their legs and replaced where he was with a pillow.

When Spencer woke up, without Derek beside him, for a few seconds Spencer was afraid that the night before was a dream. A wonderful one, at that. But then Spencer smelled that someone was making eggs. So he decided to abandon the warm sheets and to go and get dressed before going to the kitchen.

Today was Christmas, and when Spencer walked into the kitchen to see the guy he had fallen for- team or not- making him scrambled eggs, Spencer's heart was filled with warmth. Derek was still in his clothes from the day prior, but Spencer had gotten dressed into a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

However, today  _was_ Christmas, and that meant the team was going to be over later that evening. That also meant Derek couldn't be there before they showed up. So as the men sat down at the table, a knowing silence went with them.

"Merry Christmas. I'm going to tell you the truth Derek. I don't want to be at the party tonight." Spencer sounded down.

"Why not?" Derek was confused. He knew that he hadn't seen Spencer at the holiday parties often, and it was the first time his friend was hosting the event.

"Normally I fly to Vegas and spend the holiday with my mother. This will be the first time that I won't see her, and will not be able to tell her it was because of a case. I mean, I know that she won't really notice, but I still feel guilty."

"Spence, you know it's not your fault. Even if you think it is because you sent her there... it was for your's and her's own safety. Besides, you can always go see her after the holidays. Take a break from work for a bit." Derek was careful to choose his words, knowing this was a sore subject.

"Yeah, I could. Maybe even run a Doctor Who marathon." Spencer was trying to end the conversation, seeing as it was a personal subject.

They sat together eating in silence for a bit.

"I should go home. I'll be back for the celebration." Derek announced, standing up and gathering his things.

"Hey, D-Derek? Do you think we will have to exchange gifts."

"Yeah, probably." Derek said.

However both were thinking  _' I still need to get presents.'_  So Derek went home, and Spencer went out.

It was time for the Christmas celebration, and Spencer had just finished putting the gifts under the tree when he heard a knock at the door. So Spencer opened the door and there stood Emily and JJ, all dressed up. Only two people of six were here and Spencer already felt under dressed. He was still in his sweater and jeans. Emily and JJ were holding presents, and Spencer had never hosted anything like this before.

"Um, you can put these under the tree." Spencer took some of the gifts out of Emily's arms and placed them under the fold-up, paper evergreen. It had drawn on lights and ornaments.

"Sorry I don't have a real tree, I kind of put this up last minute. Plus we-I focused mostly on the food. Help yourself to the food and drinks." Spencer had gotten some wine, but he didn't plan on drinking any. Next to show up was Rossi, and he didn't hesitate to open the wine and pour himself- along with Emily and JJ- a glass. Hotchner, Penelope, and Derek showed up together. Garcia was dressed in a festive dress, adorned with a red poinsettia behind her ear. Derek was in a light blue suit. Hotch was in the standard black suit with a red tie on. Along with the three colleagues, Hotch had his five- year-old son by his arm. Jack was wearing a Christmas t-shirt with jeans.

Spencer had always liked kids, so seeing Jack walk into his apartment brightened his day a bit.

"I hope it's not an issue that I brought Jack here with me, his friends dropped out on him." Spencer grinned and set the presents down.

Garcia had shown up at Derek's house almost immediately after he had gotten the gifts for his team. As she let herself in and snuck up on Derek as he started to wrap the presents.

"So, you're planning on wearing  _that_ to his house?" She said this as if she knew something, and that was never good in cases like these.

"Well, I was going to change into a suit, why were you wondering?" Derek questioned.

"How about you change into this and I'll wrap your presents?" Garcia held up a suit bag, and pushed it into Derek.

"And why exactly would I let my princess work on these?"

"Because, my chocolate thunder, you should wear something special in order to get your prince charming to notice you."

"For the last time Garcia, I don't-"

"No, I think you do. So how about you change and I'll wrap. And if you don't tell Spencer, I'll just have to do it for you." Garcia shoved Derek into his bathroom and shoved a chair under the handle.

So Derek was here now, at the event in the apartment he was at not even seven hours earlier. The pair had met Aaron and Jack at the stairs to the complex, and all walked up together. Knowing how Spencer would act around the kid made him feel even giddier. But when Spencer opened the door and led them into his paper tree by the kitchen, he was chuckling on the inside. As Derek entered the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see Rossi had opened the wine already.

So the time passed, and Derek was making small talk with his colleagues. However, he did notice that Spencer hadn't had anything to eat and was spending more time with Jack than any grown-ups. He approached Spencer and said;

"Do you want to set a table?"

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulder and gave Jack the coin he was making disappear. As they set up the table neither of them talked. After they had eaten and unwrapped gifts, Derek stayed behind the crowd to help Spencer clean the dishes.

When Spencer walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Derek standing over his sink, cleaning the dishes.

"Thanks for staying and cleaning, Derek."

"It's no problem." Derek sounded kind of nervous- Spencer was silent for a while, picking up the wrapping paper and abandoned wine glasses.

"Hey, I noticed you didn't drink any of the wine, even though you got it." He tried to sound nonchalantly, like he didn't care. Instead it came out more worried than he would have liked.

"I'm not much of a drinker. Plus I've had some bad experiences. Also I had the bottle for a while, and knowing that Rossi would enjoy it I took it out."

"Ah. So, did you enjoy the event?" Derek was asking this honestly, because a few times he had noticed a blank face on Spencer's.

"It was okay. Plus, you know how much I like children. So, having Jack over made it a bit better. Though, Garcia was a little too drunk and I believe she tried to come onto me a few times." Once again Spencer rolled his shoulders, though it did kind of bother him. Derek nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're pretty good with children. You planning on having some one day?"

  
"I really think I'd enjoy it. Though, with this job I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving the kids by themselves." Spencer got on a serious face, knowing that to him this conversation was getting deep.

"Ah. Would you want to adopt or not?" Derek was curious now.

"It all depends on who I'm with?"

"And who would you want to be with?"  
Spencer froze. Should he tell Derek? He decided that he would; plus Derek might be intoxicated and not remember this anyways. "Well, since I'm a pansexual it really could be anyone."  _' but I want it to be you.'_

Derek wasn't surprised, I mean he did date Mauve while not  knowing what she looked like. But he was happy also, because that meant he might be able to get in the picture. They made small talk until the dishes were done, and Derek had to leave.

So Spencer showed him the way out, stepping outside his apartment to follow Derek down the stairs. But, as soon as Derek and Spencer got outside his apartment, Derek stopped short.

"Spencer, are you one to follow tradition?" He asked (seemingly out of anywhere).

"Yes- why?"

Derek simply pointed up, and when Spencer looked up, there was a mistletoe hung above his door, along with every other tenants.

"Listen Derek we don't have to-" Spencer started, but was interrupted by being shoved against his closed door. His face became red as he realized their position. Derek was pinning him to the door, holding his arms captive. His face was next to Spencer's ear, when Derek said;

"What if I want to?" Then their lips collided, and Spencer responded to Derek almost instantaneously. Eventually they had to separate for air, and that's when Spencer said it.

"Yuu-ah- know the last case?" Spencer sighed as Morgan trailed the kisses across his jawline.

"Don't talk about that now." Derek breathed out.

"Well- at-t the hotel, yours and mine rooms were next to each others."  
"So? You got a moral,  _P_ _retty Boy?"_

"You-your room's mirror was two way." Spencer squeaked.

"Really? No wonder I thought I was being watched." Derek detached himself from Spencer and wordlessly walked down the stairs and out the door. Spencer was planning on following him down, but he was bright red- and made a note to thank his landlord- before opening his door and walking to the couch, turning off the lights before going to bed.


	6. Chapter Six

Spencer didn't notice that his phone fell out of his pocket in the living room.

Spencer woke up, not knowing why he was still in yesterday's clothes. Then he remembered. Talking about kids, the kiss, Derek. But as he went to go change in his bathroom, he heard his phone ring. When he picked it up he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Spencer Reid."

"Oh, Spencer, I've been trying to call you all night! I'm so sorry." He instantly realized it was the attendee that took care of his mother was crying over the line.

"What happened? Is my mother okay?" He now was awake, and also alarmed.

"You see, Spencer, she-she had a heart attack. We didn't get to her in time. I'm-m so sorry." The attendee was crying over the line." We need you to come get her, for-or her funeral, we can help you make preparations." She was now hiccuping as well as crying.

"I'll be down within the hour." Spencer's voice was clear, though his thoughts weren't. 'If I was there instead of with the team... I should have been there.'

He abandoned the action of getting dressed and instead picked up his satchel, grabbed his ID, wallet, and the books he had meant to give her for Christmas. Then he grabbed his phone, and called Hotch.

"Aaron Hotchner, FBI, how many I help you?"

"Hotch, I-It's me. Can I borrow the jet? I need to head to Las Vegas. I-It's my mom." Spencer stuttered, his voice getting weaker and weaker.

"Yes, you can. I'm sorry Spencer. I hope she's okay." Hotch said.

Spencer stopped listening after 'yes'. He hung up, muttering a 'thank-you.' He was about to leave, but then paused. He didn't want to be alone for this.

The phone ringed three times before they picked it up.

"Derek Morgan."

"D-Derek. Please meet me at the jet in ten minutes. P-PLease." Spencer was practically sobbing into the phone.

"What's wrong? Spence, talk to me."

"She d-d-died. Please, Derek. I don't want to do this alone." He all but was pleading.

"I'm so sorry, I'm getting my bag- say on the line with me- I'm now in my car- do you want me to pick you up?" Derek didn't want Spencer to hang up. Spencer was devastated after Mauve, didn't talk to anyone for a month. Imagine what's going to happen after the funeral of his  _parent_.

"Can you pick me up?" Spencer wasn't done crying- not by a long shot- but he held back until Derek answered.

"I'm on my way to your house, almost there. Don't hang up, okay?" Derek heard a small 'okay' and Spencer's breathe after it. Derek got here quickly, and ran up the stairs to the apartment.

"Spencer, I'm, outside your door now, come on." He was talking gentler than normal.

The two were on the jet, Spencer was curled up in the corner of her seat and Derek was on the other side of him. They didn't say anything for the whole plane ride, and when it was time they landed Derek said two things before Spencer could escape.

"The team is here for you, and you'll become better-even if it feels like the world's falling down around you." Spencer nodded, and let Derek go off the plane first.

When they arrived at Bennington Sanitarium, Reid for once didn't want to walk through the doors and see his mother. Though he knew he only had so long until his mother's body was cremated.

"Do you want me to wait out here?" Derek asked gently, even though he knew that more than likely he didn't.

"No." was all Spencer said before drying his eyes and storming through the doors. Derek followed him in. They walked up to the front desk and the attendee ran towards the two.

"I'm so sorry Spencer- if there's anything we can do-" She sounded just as sad as Spencer was.

"You want to talk at the funeral?"

"I'd be happy to."

"It's going to be in Quantico, Virginia. Can you send the body there please?" Spencer was distancing himself from everything.

Everyone went to the funeral service, even the BAU's director- Erin Strauss. The one person who wasn't welcome was also there- Reid's dad, William Reid. No one really knew how Reid would react to seeing his father, not even Spencer knew. So it didn't surprise anyone when Spencer completely ignored him.

"Diana Reid was a wonderful person. Sure, she had her bad days, but don't we all? Despite her condition she was hopeful, even self-aware at times. Diana was a person who could calm anyone down. Her best days were spent as a mother, reading books to her son. Diana truly loves-loved, sorry, her son. She would protect him at all costs, even if it meant violence. She will never be forgotten, and will always be loved." The attendee spoke quickly, voice only breaking once, even if he had tears in her eyes.

Now it was time to bury the body, to give her your condenses and to try to say goodbye. Spencer was the only one left, and when he got to her casket he was talking to her quietly.

"Hello, mom. I-I meant to give these to you at Christmas but I-let's not talk about that. These books are the ones that you used to read me at home. We used to read together, you remember that? I hope you will never forget it, I know I won't." Spencer laid the books in her casket by her side. "Go-ood b-bye." He whispered to her as they buried her into the ground.

It had been a month since the funeral, and Spencer was starting to come outside again. Hotch gave him a leave. Now Spencer didn't cope well, as a matter of fact he didn't really cope at all. He cried for the first few days, sure, but Spencer Reid  _refused_ to think his mother was gone. So nothing changed.


	7. Chapter Seven

So now it was the second week of the second month since Diana had died, and Spencer was back at work.

"This is the Watkins family. They went missing two weeks ago from their homes. They have been connected to three other family murders by local police. The Doyle family was the first ones who turned up dead, then the Brock family, and the latest one was the Reynolds. In each murder the unsub killed the father first, and kept the mothers and daughters for five weeks in a secondary location where they were tortured, raped, and killed. The bodies of the mothers and daughters turned up at local parks." JJ reported.

"So why did they call us in, it seems like the police practically have solved the case." Derek questioned.

"We should also see what connects the family together." Rossi declared.

"I'll ask Garcia." Derek said.

"Hello, hello. I just discovered how the families knew each other. Well, not really the families, more like the fathers. They were all seen on camera together at a gay bar. So, more than likely- I'm just going to do your work for you- the unsub is probably targeting them because they were gay, yet they all had wives and kids. Garcia out! Oh, hey Spencer! You doing-" Spencer simply shut off the webcam and looked back at the team.

"So, now all we have to do is figure out which bar they went to." Hotch said.

"There's only one in the town. Heh, we solved the case before we even landed." Spencer reported.

"Yeah, only now we have to catch the guy. Mid thirties probably, definitely single, and is white." Hotch told the team.

"Hey guys-  _again_ \- I have a video recording of each husband with the same guy, and then they went to flirt with someone else. Here's our guy: Andrew Hill, who is wanted for evading the police in a hit-and-run." Garcia reported.

"So who's going undercover?" Emily asked.

"Well, Rossi and I can't because we're too old. So, Spencer and Derek will have to go." Hotch said as if it was no big deal, which in any other situation wouldn't be. Spencer froze. Then went red. Because after the Christmas party, the kiss. Oh god.

The local police apologized again, for getting the FBI messed up in this. Hotch simply waved it off and walked over to Derek and Spencer.

"You guys will have to go in at separate times. Spencer, you'll come onto the unsub and later go over and hit on Derek. That way the two of you are covered. Oh, um, Garcia said you two need to wear this. Sorry, but it's not your regular clothes style. You two would stick out like sore thumbs. Now go change, we're leaving in half an hour." The pair got dressed and walked into the SUV.

The two didn't say anything but Spencer went out of the car first. Derek went in after they had gone around the next three blocks.

As Spencer walked into the club, he spotted the unsub almost immediately. But before he went over to him, he took a deep breath. The place smelled of sweat, perfume and cologne. Spencer felt strangely at peace, even though an unsub was in the room with him. The reason he felt so good may have been because he was going to take down the unsub, but the greatest feeling was that he could belong here. He didn't have to hide himself, he could be open here.

So Spencer made his way to the bar that Andrew (the unsub) was at.   
"I don't think I've seen you here before. You new around here?" Andrew had a deep voice, and was attractive in some aspects.

"I am new, just moved here from Las Vegas, actually. You from here or are you visiting for business?"Spencer was in work-mode now. 'Sweet talk him, dance with him, lead him to the bar, and go dance with Derek- filling while doing so. Then go back to Andrew and have him lead you outside.' These things were going through his mind at a rapid rate.

"I live here. So Vegas, huh? Why did you move to this little old town?" Andrew spoke as he asked the bartender for two drinks.

"Well you see, too many bad memories. I came here looking for, you know, a...  _good_  time."

"You came to the right place then."

"You mean that you're here alone? A good looking guy like you doesn't have anyone in the picture?"

"Nope. How about you?"

"All alone." This answer wasn't completely true. He was hoping Derek was in his picture though he wasn't sure.

"Really? Well, my names Andrew Hill." Andrew stuck his hand out, and Spencer took it.

"The name's Spencer. Spencer Smith." He gave a flashy, fake, grin to the guy. They stopped shaking hands, and Spencer saw Derek enter the club in the corner of his eye.

"So, Spencer, you want a drink?"

"I would  _much_ rather dance. You dance, Andrew?" He was trying to dodge taking the drink.

"Lead the way." Andrew said as he bowed to Spencer.

Derek entered the club and was about to head to the bar, when he saw Spencer was already there. As Spencer guided the Unsub to the dance floor, Derek went over to the bar, sat on a stool, and watched the show in front of him. Let's just say that Spencer was right- he can dance  _so much better_ when he was in the right setting.

So Spencer led Andrew off the dance floor, back to the bar.

"I'm gonna go freshen up a bit, okay? Stay here until I get back, Darling." Andrew spoke as he got up and walked over to the men's bathroom. Then Derek and Spencer got busy. Spencer reminded Derek the plan, whispering in his ear so that if the unsub- Andrew as Spencer called him- would still see them 'flirting'. But before Andrew even came out Spencer jumped onto Derek's lap and collided his lips with his 'friends'. So as Spencer stayed there with their lips collided, as he was all but making out with Derek Morgan. Derek didn't know if this was just for case or if it was something more. But he sure wasn't going to pass that up. So Derek moved his lips back against Spencer's, sucking on Spencer's bottom lip to gain access.

But instead of doing exactly that, Spencer pushed against his chest- almost like he was angry.

"I  _told_ you I don't want anything. If you want  _that_  type of fun you have to pay. Though, maybe I would knock a few off.. You are cute enough."

Then Spencer got off his lap and sat on the other side of Andrew.

So, Spencer had been flirting for almost a hour when Andrew drew Spencer outside.

"Listen, in order to touch you got to pay. So, Andrew are you paying?"Spencer turned towards him, halting the movement of his over-exaggerated hip slaughtering.

"How much we talking?" He sounded serious.

"Maybe twenty an hour?" 

"That sounds fair to me. Though, I'm not completely done moving in, so if we went to your house, that'd be wonderful." Spencer smiled, plan running through his head. Andrew was driving to his house- which the team would be at if possible- and they were two blocks from the club when Spencer placed his hand on the horrible man sitting next to him's thigh. They drove in silence, Spencer moving his hand up and down slowly.

They got to the apartment when Andrew said, "You mind if I tie you up?"

Spencer was smirking on the inside. "I got a better plan." Spencer said as he walked up behind the unsub. He quickly took the handcuffs from his belt and put them on Andrew.

"Hey! I'm not okay with this!" Andrew tried to get out of the cuffs, but Spencer knew he couldn't. 

"Hey, you know that price we were talking about earlier?" Spencer said out of the blue.

"Yeah?"  
"Well, that price is your freedom. Andrew Hill, you are under arrest for the killing of Edgar Doyle, Audrey Doyle, Claudia Doyle, Ryan Reynolds, Faith Reynolds, Veronica Reynolds, Joe Watkins, Thelma Watkins; you are also under arrest for evading the police in a hit-and-run. You have the right to an attorney . If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided to you..." Spencer continued to read Andrew his rights until Derek bursting through the door interrupted him. Derek grabbed a hold of Andrew and practically shoved him out the door to the police car.


	8. Chapter Eight

Derek thought that Spencer went a little too far on the case they ended a few days ago. So, he asked Spencer to come over to his house in order to confront him. When he heard the knock on his front door he took a deep breath before opening the door. He saw Spencer in a plaid long-sleeved shirt and jeans- these were nothing new- but what caught Derek's eyes the most was the fact that his friend was plastered with snow. Had Derek been so worried he didn't notice it had started snowing? He shook off the thought and instead ushered Spencer into his home.

Spencer sat his satchel on the coat rack- along with his brown suit cover- and followed Derek's lead into his living room.

"Listen, Spencer, what you did on the last case wasn't okay- you took it to far." Derek made his point very blunt, but confused Spencer a bit.

"What? I was following the plan- have him be interested in me, have him see myself with you, and follow him out. I didn't get hurt. I followed the plan. So what exactly did I take too far?"Spencer spoke briskly, setting his defenses up. Derek could tell.

"You are supposed to follow him into the  _alley_. Not into his home! What you did was absurd! His  _house_. You followed him into his HOUSE, you realize how unsafe that was? You could have gotten hurt. Now- I thought it was absurd when you came back after a month of your mother's de-"

"Don't you dare bring her into this. If I would have went to her instead of being with you, I could have saved her! Now as far as how  _my_ safety concerns you, I'm not sure. And if you think for one  _second_  that  _I_ wasn't being safe you could have intervened any time! You, as well and the rest of the team, knew that! So what do you think I took to far?-" Spencer went bright red before saying softly, but still angrily-"If you thought I took the...kiss...'too far'- well, you seemed to like it."

Derek went bright red- but for other reasons. " 'I don't know how your health concerns you.' Really, Spencer? Don't you remember how we all acted when you were taken by Hankel? And how we all reacted when you confessed you had been addicted to dilaudid? We were  _terrified._ So how do you think that we-no,  _ **I** - _would react to having walked into that room and seen your  _corpse_?" Derek was now full-on yelling.

Spencer knew he was right. But they were at a point in which they were getting everything out. So, Dr. Spencer Reid simply stood back and let Derek yell at him.

"Now, as for the...kiss... we were at work on the  _job_. So as far as I was concerned in that situation, yes, you did slightly over do it. The team could have  _caught_  us!"

"You're worried about what the  _team_  would think of us?" Spencer was talking halfheartedly.

"Well- until _you_  learn how to act right- and be safe- on the job, as far as I am concerned there is no 'us'." Derek wasn't sure he meant the words, but they needed to be said.

Spencer slowly got up from his chair- well, Derek's- and walked into the entrance way. Slowly he put his suit jacket over his shoulders and put his satchel on over his shoulder- making it hang across his body. "Well, Special Agent Derek Morgan, I will see you at work tomorrow. Hope I'm not a nuisance to you." He opened the door and started to walk towards it-but instead a chunk of snow fell into Derek's house. 


	9. Chapter Nine (The End)

Both men stood in the entranceway appalled by the fact that they were snowed in.  _'Had they really been fighting for so long?'_  Ran through Derek's mind. They stood in the hallway for a while, neither knowing what to do. So, Derek wordlessly walked into his kitchen and Spencer took off his satchel and suit-jacket. Spencer decided that he would wander around Derek's home, before facing the man himself. Derek, however, was making the two of them food while thinking about how he was going to tell Spencer. He sure wasn't going to apologize for all of the things he said; but he knew Spencer was still sore about the Hank incident- and he was just getting over the dilaudid problem. So after Derek had finished making them both sandwiches, he decided that rather than waiting he would try and find Spencer.

Spencer was hurt by what his colleague had told him. So when Derek headed for the kitchen- Spencer quietly went up the stairs, satchel in hand. He didn't think- or hope- that he'd need his supplies, but it was reassuring that they were with him. When Spencer was upstairs he immediately headed to the restroom and locked himself in. At first he didn't notice the tears falling down his face, but when a tear fell off his chin and to his jeans he was perplexed. Spencer didn't think he had a reason to be crying- maybe it was part Derek, maybe it was part his mother- but he didn't care. He slid down the door, puts his hands on his curled up knees, and sobbed. Tears streamed down Spencer's' face and every now and again a sob came from his chest, to his mouth and managed to escape.

Spencer didn't notice that Derek was pounding on the door, demanding Spencer let him in. After about twenty minutes, Spencer walked over to the mirror and wiped his eyes, ashamed of how red and puffy they were. He picked up his satchel, and unlocked the door. To Spencer's surprise, Derek fell into him, knocking both of them down. Surprise was written over both of their faces, and Derek stared at Spencer a little longer.

"Listen, Pretty Boy, I had no right to Hankel, or the drugs, or you mother. I'm sorry." Derek's voice came out somewhere between normal and soft.

"It's fine." Spencer gave a small, fake, smile and motioned for Derek to go, he'd follow him.

Derek was shocked that Spencer was smiling, fake or not. He was surprised that his friend had sat in his bathroom and sobbed his heart out for twenty minutes straight. Now he was smiling? Derek was also surprised at how his body moved to hug Spencer even though he didn't want it to. He almost felt as if he was outside his body, looking at the scene. Eventually Spencer's arms slowly wrapped arms around Derek. They stayed like that for a little bit, but then Spencer stepped back slowly, down the steps, and into the kitchen. Derek sat down across from him and started to eat.

No words were exchanged at a table.

After Derek had finished eating, he walked upstairs into his room and grabbed two pairs of clothes. It was almost twelve now, and they both knew that they should sleep. So Derek traded down the stairs to see Spencer was laying on the couch.

"Here you go- they may not fit you but at least it's a change of clothes. You want to take the bed?"

Spencer shrugged, and went to change. Derek's clothes hung off his figure and made him feel small. The clothes also smelled like Derek, which made him feel even more small.

The two had decided that they'd sleep in the same bed, because Derek thought Spencer might do something irrational. Both men could feel the calm that washed over them, that the fight had passed.

It had been a year since Dr. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan were snowed in together. Now, Derek and Spencer were closer to each other than they were to the other members of their team. This could have been because they were in a relationship, or it could have been because they made each other feel safe when the other was around. Their ' family' was composed of Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and one Penelope Garcia- who was to blame for the mistletoe, though she never would admit to it. So the structure went back to normal- hunting down serial killers, arsonists, and other psychos. The harmony was restored, and the peace was held.


End file.
